Once Upon a Time
by Lost Anglicism
Summary: A collection of fairytales, Death Note style. Fairytale One: Beauty and the Beast: Beyond kidnaps L, only to be unduly surprised at the detective's kind actions. Psychopaths can't feel love, however. BBxL


**LA**: The first in my Fairytale Series. As you'll soon see, the series works like this: I'll state the Fairytale in the beginning and then get on with the DN spin-off. If anyone has any Fairytale spin-off they'd like me to get to, I'd be more than happy to write it for you. Just leave your request in a review.

Just so you know, these stories will not follow their Fairytale counterparts exactly. Don't fret though, it's called a spin-off for a reason.

And also, just so you know, some may be AU. I don't know how many yet.

PS (just so I don't have to say also again), most of these stories will have more than one part, so don't freak out because it's incomplete.

Now, onwards to our first fairytale!

_Fairytale I: Burnt, a Beauty and the Beast-esque tale _

_Part I: From the ashes_

Beyond stared emptily at the elderly man. The younger was perched on a rotten wooden bench angled in front of the elderly's prison.

Watari, as L called him, _(or Quillish Whammy, as his letters state)_ clutched desperately at the iron bars that made up said prison.

"Please, Beyond…"

Beyond's disfigured face, previously cocked to the side, shifted to face Watari in a dead gaze. Watari noticeably winced at the map of scars and grafts that made up the burnt skin. This, all this, was because of the human machine he created. L. And now L would pay for the psychotic break this psychopath suffered.

"Watari."

The elderly man, who was staring at a complex spider's web in the corner of the rotting room whilst contemplating his situation, locked eyes once again with the killer.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did you even go to A's funeral?"

The question was as dead and monotone as could be, but Watari could feel the pain even a remorseless killer such as Beyond Birthday felt, even if the pain was locked deep in his cold, cold heart.

"Of course, A was-" Watari started softly, attempting to tame the insanity presented in front of him.

"Did you even _care_ your experiment failed?" Beyond asked, rage overcoming his previously dull words. The man clenched his fist, delving in the pain the third degree burns on his hands and arm brought him. He rarely felt any emotion, and the throbbing pain helped him bring out his anger.

"Yes, A might've been a test, but he was-" the poor inventor attempted again, but he was, again, cut off.

"STOP LYING! That's _all_ you at Whammy's do! Lie, tell little suicidal A he could catch up to the great L, _be _the great L! Lie, tell a deranged Backup he was more than just backup, he could surpass A if he tried hard enough…_STOP IT!" _Beyond shouted, covering his ears and (it looked to Watari) ripping patches of his remaining hair out.

"Beyond, stop doing this to yourself," Watari muttered, wondering when L would realize he was gone, and how long Beyond would keep him alive for.

"Where's L? Damn, it's been about four hours since your disappearance…I might have to retrieve him myself, if he doesn't know where I am…" Beyond muttered to himself.

And Watari sighed hopelessly. L wouldn't _think_ to search a place as obvious and glaringly there as the abandoned basement of Whammy's.

L rarely panicked, and if he did panic, it was for good reason. His only guardian suddenly gone missing was a good enough reason, and so he panicked. Privately, of course. The world didn't have to know the great detective L was suffering from extreme anxiety.

As he was currently on a case in England, Roger had allowed him the privilege of staying at Whammy's for the duration of his trip. And Roger couldn't know Watari was missing. Oh, no, now that would send the whole orphanage into chaos.

L was aware that his connection to the outside world was on the line, and so a quick sorting of his priorities slapped him back to the reality of the situation: Watari needed to be found. And fast.

As L popped a candy into his mouth, he decided he'd start his detective work immediately.

Little by little, the raven-haired detective attempted to piece together the puzzle of Watari's unanticipated kidnapping.

"It started with a piece of paper marked with a phoenix…slipped under my door when I asked Watari to bring me another cheesecake. He didn't respond, so I looked for him, and he was gone…"

He examined the paper. It was a simple piece of paper stamped with a phoenix. The bird that rises out of its ashes.

A spindly finger went for another candy, but he dropped it, as he realized the symbolic implications of the letter. A bird that sets itself on fire. Ashes. A burnt bird. Beyond Birthday.

L lazily spun around in his leather office chair. Beyond Birthday was _alive_?

It couldn't have been true. L saw his body. The hospital said he couldn't make it.

But he did, didn't he?

And why wasn't he alerted first, when this madman escaped?

With all that scarring, he must look (and feel) horrible…

And L fell back to reality.

"But who else would know Whammy's security system so well? And who else would identify himself by a burnt bird?"

As L busily thought away yet again, he failed to notice the figure leering over his shoulder. Before that, he failed to notice the figure creeping into the room through (how agonizing) the damn door.

Beyond Birthday silently crept through the room bare except for a painfully bright computer screen and a leather chair with a bowl of candies on its arm and an eccentric detective sitting on it.

He leaned in close to the detective's ear and breathed huskily,

"Figure it out yet?"

Before he could cry for help, a wet cloth was placed over the detective's pale lips.

**LA: **Alright, so this is part one of my Beauty and the Beast Fairytale. Part two should be up tomorrow, sometime, so look out for that. I'm kind of upset with the way this turned out (rushed, I think), and might redo it if I can't sleep because of this problem… Tell me what you think?


End file.
